The field of the invention is athletic training devices and the invention relates more particularly to training devices for assisting a golfer to hold the golfer's head steady during a golf swing. When one watches a professional golfer it is interesting to note that the professional head is essentially motionless during his or her swing. In contrast, if one watches a typical amateur golfer, the golfer's head will move sideways and often up and down during a swing. By simply training the golfer to hold his or her head steady during a swing, the golf swing can be substantially improved.
Numerous golf training devices are known, most of which are relatively elaborate. For instance, the Ro U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,105 has a shoulder guide and a hand guide unit together with a pendulum to assist the golfer in timing his golf swing. The device is sufficiently elaborate so that it could not be purchased by the average golfer and would require professional instruction to use.
The Vuick U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,084 shows a golf swing training apparatus which holds the golfer's legs and also has a member positioned along either side of the golfer's head. This device is also relatively elaborate and not easily used without professional instruction.